


All The Smiles That Are Ever Gonna Haunt Me

by sweaterpawstomlinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Louis, Eating Disorders, Gay Sex, Is that even a tag I'm so lame, Love, M/M, Self Harm, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstomlinson/pseuds/sweaterpawstomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis both had fucked up lives, but one night at a shitty bar could change everything forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Smiles That Are Ever Gonna Haunt Me

Prologue

~~*~~

Harry always had problems. He never liked himself that much, never liked the people around him, and certainty didn't like his life. The only people in the entire world that Harry liked were His mum, his sister, and Zayn. It was always ' a shame' because Harry was some huge music prodigy. Like he could give a shit about it. The only time he cared about music was when he was using it to block out the sounds of his dad beating his mum. But then music couldn't help him when he had to watch his dad hit his sister and music didn't block out the sound of his dad calling him a useless faggot when he was fourteen. So, fuck music. When he was sixteen things started looking up because his mum met Robin and Harry liked Robin because he helped get his father locked up and he married his mum and made her happy. When he was seventeen they had a little baby girl, and Harry couldn't have adored her more. She had curly brown hair like him and she adored her brother. When he was twenty he took her to the theatre. It was raining out when they left and his car was a piece of shit but he had to get her home because she was tired and she kept falling asleep on him. When he was twenty he got into a car accident with his baby sister in the back seat. Her car seat wasn't buckled in correctly and when he swerved off the road she hit her head and had major brain damage. When Harry was twenty one he sat by his sisters bedside everyday while she only lived and breathed because a bunch of machines were hooked up to her. The doctors said the damage was too much for her to heal. Everyone tried to convince Harry that it wasn't his fault because it was another driver that stopped out of no where that made him swerve so he wouldn't hit him. When Harry was twenty one he watched as the doctors pulled the plug on his baby sister. He cried for her entire funeral, just staring blankly at her grave as everyone said they were sorry. When Harry was twenty two he tried to kill himself. He kept pictures of them together, her smiling as he carried her around and played games with her. He missed the way she giggled when he tickled her. He was one step away from falling off the chair and hanging himself from his ceiling fan when Robin came home and cut the rope and pinned Harry to the ground as he screamed bloody murder and punched him and tried to push him away. By that time Harry was an alcoholic. He thought if no one was gonna let him end it he could kill himself slowly. 

Louis didn't always have problems. He was always full of life, always had a smile. He wouldn't be satisfied until he successfully made everyone in the room laugh. Then when he was eighteen he met Nick. He loved Nick a lot. Nick loved him too, at least he used to. When Louis was nineteen he was going to Uni and lived with Nick. Then Nick changed. When Louis was twenty he went into a depression. He came home to a rough shove and something along the lines of "Whores like you fucking disgust me" from Nick. If the flat wasn't clean before Nick got home Louis got another bruise to go with the other ones and a punishment which most likely meant Nick was gonna fuck him without lube or prep for hours until Louis was crying his eyes out and begging for mercy. The only reason he made it out was because Nick'a friends were tired of seeing Louis showing up with more bruises on his body and cuts on his wrist. Niall is the only reason he is alive and Nick still doesn't know he's the one that took his precious Louis. 

Both of them didn't know that one simple night in a shitty bar would change their pathetic lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this! I'm going to be posting the first chapter when this gets ten notes on my tumblr, sweaterpawstomlinson.tumblr.com, so go like it up!


End file.
